Gequälte Seelen
by Cissylein
Summary: Die Harry Potter Charas beim Psychiater. Erste Sitzung: Lord Voldemort. Mal was hirnrissiges für zwischendurch.
1. Lord Voldemort

Ich bin gerade in einer recht interessanten Stimmung und habe das dringende Bedürfnis etwas Neues zu posten. Ich lese zurzeit irgendwie zu viel romantische stories, mein Kopf braucht eine Ablenkung. Autoren-Tapetenwechsel sozusagen. °g° Abgesehen davon, sind meine letzten stories („Voldemorts Army" steht da an oberster Stelle) zum größten Teil ziemlich depressiv, ich platze wenn ich nicht ab und zu mal wieder etwas völlig hirnrissiges schreibe.

Wo wir auch schon beim Thema wären. Die Idee ist sicher nicht ganz neu, aber relativ simpel: Unsere Liebsten aus dem Harry Potterversum beim Psychiater. Gut, ich würde Voldemort nicht unbedingt als einen meiner _Liebsten_ bezeichnen, aber da er nun einmal der erste Patient ist … . Als nächstes stehen schon Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape (die hätten einen Seelenklempner mal nötig °lol°) in den Startlöchern, aber ob sie dann auch starten (was für ein blödes Wortspiel) hängt von eurem Feedback und natürlich eurem Interesse ab.

**Disclaimer: **Voldemort und eventuelle weitere gequälte Seelen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Dr. Lamphaticus allerdings ist meine kreative Schöpfung.

**A/N:** Die Charaktere sind größtenteils wohl OOC, was bei einer Parodie allerdings nichts Neues ist.

Die Sitzungen sind relativ kurz, zumindest zu kurz um wirklich eine sinnvolle Hilfe für den Betreffenden zu sein und ich weise daraufhin, dass ich _nicht_ Psychologie studiere. Das ist alles nur meiner kranken Phantasie entsprungen.

Lässt sich also nichts weiter sagen als: Nehmt euch ein Keks und lehnt euch zurück. :D

* * *

**Gequälte Seelen**

1. Sitzung: Lord Voldemort

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Bitte, kommen Sie doch herein.

**Voldemort:** Danke sehr.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Nehmen Sie doch Platz.

**Voldemort:** Sehr freundlich.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Aber bitte doch.

**Voldemort:** Darf ich fragen wo die rote Couch ist?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Die rote Couch? Oh! Ich habe keine. Das ist ein weit verbreitetes Klischee. Woher kennen Sie das denn?  
**Voldemort:** Aus Muggelfilmen.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie kennen Muggelfilme?

**Voldemort:** Bedauerlicherweise ja.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Nun, dieses berühmte Liegen auf der Couch ermittelt dem Patienten oft ein Gefühl von Ausgeliefertsein. Und das möchte ich nicht. Wir befinden uns auf einer Ebene, Sie und ich, Patient und Psychiater.

**Voldemort:** Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich nichts dagegen entspannt auf einer Couch zu liegen. Immerhin bin ich nicht mehr der Jüngste.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Das tut mir Leid. Sollten Sie sich dazu entschließen öfter in meine Sitzung zu kommen, könnte ich so etwas wie eine rote Couch für Sie organisieren.

**Voldemort:** Sehr gut.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Was führt … jemanden wie Sie hierher?

**Voldemort:** Nun ja wissen sie. Ich bin jetzt 80. Da macht man sich so seine Gedanken.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Das stimmt wohl. Nur würde man das … von Ihnen nicht unbedingt erwarten.

**Voldemort:** Was soll das heißen?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ah! Nichts, gar nichts. Bitte, erzählen Sie, ich höre Ihnen zu. Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie bedrückt.

**Voldemort:** Naja. Ich frage mich seit einiger Zeit … worin der Sinn des Lebens besteht.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Bitte?

**Voldemort:** Der Sinn des Lebens. Worin er besteht.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Äh … ja … ich … hatte Sie schon verstanden. Wollen Sie eine Tasse Tee?

**Voldemort:** Ja, bitte.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Nun. Der Sinn des Lebens sagen Sie.

**Voldemort:** Ja in der Tat. Ich frage mich … ob das alles überhaupt einen Sinn gehabt hat.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Das alles?

**Voldemort:** Der Krieg. Und solche Sachen.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Der K-krieg ….

**Voldemort:** Ja. Zum Beispiel. Dieser ganze Stress war doch im Prinzip um sonst. Ich habe Magengeschwüre davon bekommen.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Verzeihen Sie, Dunkler Lord, ich möchte nicht anmaßend sein aber: hätten Sie sich das nicht früher überlegen können?

**Voldemort:** Früher?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Bevor Sie ganz Hogwarts und fast die gesamt Zaubererwelt zerstört haben?

**Voldemort:** Hm, da haben Sie wohl recht. Ich war wohl etwas voreilig.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Voreilig …

**Voldemort:** Geht es Ihnen gut?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Kopfschmerzen.

**Voldemort:** Lästig so was. Ich kann ein Lied davon singen. Während des Krieges hatte ich sie ständig. Dieser ganze Lärm und dieses Blitzen der Zauberstäbe. Fürchterlich. Sie sehen blass aus.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Es geht, danke. Fahren Sie fort. Sie sehen also ein, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben?

**Voldemort:** Wer sagt das?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie selber. Zumindest höre ich das aus Ihren Worten heraus. Ich bin Psychologe.

**Voldemort:** Wenn Sie das sagen.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie bereuen.

**Voldemort:** Tue ich das?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie empfinden Reue für die zahllosen Opfer die Ihr sinnloser Krieg gebracht hat.

**Voldemort:** Das nun wirklich nicht.

**D Dr. Lamphaticus:** Das ist traurig.

**Voldemort:** Hören Sie, ich bin hier um über _mich_ zu reden.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Da haben Sie Recht. Fahren Sie fort.

**Voldemort:** Ich frage mich ob all die Jahre nicht verschwendet waren!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Was haben Sie so gemacht?

**Voldemort:** Krieg geführt. Das wissen Sie doch.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ja, ich meine davor.

**Voldemort:** Das ist eine gute Frage! Ich habe versucht einen Körper zu finden. Im Prinzip habe ich nicht mal ein richtiges Gesicht. Und dann saß ich bloß rum. Und habe gewartet.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Worauf?

**Voldemort:** Sagen Sie es mir!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Vielleicht … dass Ihre Kräfte zurückkehren? Und Ihre Armeen?

**Voldemort:** Da haben Sie Recht. Das hatte ich glatt vergessen. Ich habe gewartet. Ich saß den ganzen Tag auf meinem Thron. Das hier ist doch vertraulich oder?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ich unterliege der Schweigepflicht, Sie können mir alles sagen.

**Voldemort:** Hämorriden! Das ist das Ergebnis vom jahrelangen Herumsitzen. Lästig! Das alles hat mich krank gemacht.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ich verstehe. Nun, Dunkler Lord – darf ich Sie Mr. Voldemort nennen?-

**Voldemort:** Nur zu.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Nun ich frage mich was Sie zu tun gedenken um Ihr inneres Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen? In Ihrem Alter sollten Sie sich nicht mit Schuldgefühlen plagen.

**Voldemort:** Ich bin hier damit _Sie_ mir das sagen!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ich kann lediglich Ihr Sprungbrett sein, doch springen müssen Sie allein.

**Voldemort:** … Wie meinen Sie das?

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Das ist nur eine Redewendung. Ich will damit sagen, dass ich Ihnen lediglich helfen kann Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu analysieren, durch meine objektive Betrachtungsweise mehr Licht in das Dunkel Ihres Inneren bringen. Aber ich kann Ihnen nicht konkret sagen was Sie tun sollen. Ich kann Ihren Vorschlägen höchstens eine moralische Wertung geben, sie gegebenenfalls in eine andere Richtung lenken. Egal was ich tue, es führt letzten Endes dahin, dass Sie, wenn Sie diese Therapie irgendwann einmal abschließen sollten, im Reinen mit sich sind.

**Voldemort:** Was genau … schlagen Sie also vor?

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Nun …

**Voldemort:** …

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Sie behaupten keine Reue zu empfinden. Da bin ich anderer Meinung. Alter bedeutet Weisheit. Heute sehen Sie Dinge sicher mit anderen Augen als vor 50 Jahren. Wie wäre es wenn Sie den Opfern zeigen, dass es Ihnen Leid tut?

**Voldemort:** Aber es tut mir doch g-

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Aber, aber. Belügen Sie sich doch nicht selbst. Das wird Ihre Hausaufgabe sein. Denken Sie jeden Tag an die vielen Gräueltaten die Sie begangen haben. Lauschen Sie in sich, und dann erzählen Sie mir was Sie dabei hören, fühlen. Und vorm zu Bett gehen sagen Sie laut: „Es tut mir Leid."

**Voldemort:** Und das soll helfen? Selbst wenn dem so sei, dass es mir Leid tut meine ich, was haben andere davon wenn ich es zu mir sage?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Es liegt harte Arbeit vor uns bis Sie soweit sind Ihre Reue publik zu machen. Bis dahin müssen Sie selber erst einmal davon überzeugt sein. Wie sollen Ihnen das die Menschen abkaufen, wenn Sie es selbst nicht einmal tun!

**Voldemort:** Da haben Sie Recht.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ich freue mich, dass wir einer Meinung sind. Nun, Mr. Voldemort, viel Erfolg. Denken Sie an ihre Hausaufgabe. Ich gebe zu, ein Mann wie Sie ist eine Herausforderung für mich, aber gemeinsam werden wir die Sache meistern. Vertrauen Sie mir.

**Voldemort:** Nun gut. Das sollte ich besser, immerhin bezahle ich Sie.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Da haben Sie Recht.

**Voldemort:** Auf Wiedersehen.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Machen Sie es gut. Und nicht vergessen: Reue ist der erste Schritt. Stolpern Sie nicht über den Teppich. Auf Wiedersehen.

* * *

Auch wenn ich mich da jetzt wiederhole: Falls es euch gefallen hat, lasst es mich wissen, damit wir in weiteren Psychen herumwühlen können ;) 


	2. Severus Snape

Dr. Lamphaticus ist wieder unterwegs. :D Bzw. seine Patienten. Falls sich jemand fragt, was der Name eigentlich bedeutet: schlagt doch einfach mal in einem Lateinwörterbuch nach °grinst°

Ich dank euch ganz herzlich für eure Reviews! °großen Teller mit Keksen hinstellt° **_Kasseopeia, nicolemalfoy160178, Julika, ChrissiTine, Silberfluegel, Anne Carter, enlya, Severina Skellington, Vitani 666, DracoDragon, Anna&Coram, Amy, BlackPriestess, valpuri, Eilantha, timespanned soul, Nickodemus, Trisha´sDesire, Godiva – _**greift zu:D

Es kamen wahnsinnig viele Vorschläge und Anregungen wer doch als näxtes auf die Couch soll. „_am besten alle, die im entferntesten böse sind" _meinte zum Beispiel **_ChrissiTine_** °lol° Bei denen ist wohl am meisten zu holen :D Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich es jemals über mich bringen werde Umbridge auf die Couch zu lassen. Ich glaube dazu hasse ich sie zu sehr (sie müsste auf dem Boden sitzen). :D Jedenfalls könnt ihr euch schon mal sicher sein, dass Lucius der näxte sein wird °g°

Ach und Zeit spielt hier keine Rolle, bzw. die Sitzungen sind relativ unabhängig voneinander. Voldemort meinte in seiner Sitzung er wäre 80, das würde bedeuten auch Snape müsste jetzt älter sein, aber das ist er nicht, also keine Sorge ;)

Wünsch euch viel Vergnügen und außerdem einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr (bin froh wenn das vorbei ist °lol°)

* * *

**Gequälte Seelen**

2. Sitzung: Severus Snape

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Mr. Snape, kommen Sie. Nehmen Sie doch Platz.

**Snape:** Doktor.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Oh, bitte. Sie können das _Doktor_ ruhig weglassen. Sie sehen nicht sehr glücklich aus. Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht.

**Snape:** Ach nein.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Lassen Sie uns ein wenig über Sie reden. Sie sind Lehrer. Mögen Sie Kinder?

**Snape: **Ich hasse sie.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sehr schön, ich- Verzeihung, wie war das?

**Snape:** Sie fragten ob ich Kinder mag, ich sagte ich hasse sie.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ah, vielen Dank. Nun, Mr. Snape, darf ich dann fragen wieso Sie Lehrer geworden sind?

**Snape:** Es war der einzige Job den ich kriegen konnte.

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Aber … Sie waren doch Todesser.

**Snape:** Todesser ist eine Einstellung, kein Beruf. Davon kann man nicht leben.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie haben … deshalb die Existenz als Todesser aufgegeben um in Hogwarts arbeiten zu können?

**Snape:** Exakt.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Wieso sind Sie nicht einfach Todesser geblieben?

**Snape:** So nimmt einen doch keiner!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Lucius Malfoy zum Beispiel hat nebenbei im Ministerium gearbeitet.

**Snape:** Aber er ist reich und kommt aus einer angesehenen Familie.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie hatten also nicht die nötigen Vorraussetzungen?

**Snape:** In der Art. Und Dumbledore ist nicht dumm. Ich konnte nicht Zauberschüler unterrichten und gleichzeitig Muggel töten!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Das leuchtet mir ein.

**Snape:** Wurde auch Zeit.

**Dr. Lamphaticus**: Ihr Ruf als strenger Lehrer eilt Ihnen voraus…

**Snape:** Ach wirklich?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ja! Sind Sie so skrupellos mit Ihren Schülern wie gesagt wird?

**Snape:** Oh ja.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie genießen es?

**Snape:** In der Tat.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Dann liegt aber nicht fern, dass die Kinder und Jugendlichen Sie hassen?

**Snape:** Das wird wohl so sein.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Und darüber sind Sie glücklich?

**Snape: **Entschuldigung?

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Sind Sie glücklich darüber von allen gehasst zu werden?

**Snape: **Ich denke schon.

**Dr. Lamphaticus**: Empfinden Sie Genugtuung wenn sie in die wütenden Gesichter Ihrer Schüler blicken?

**Snape:** Ja.

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Sind Sie sicher?

**Snape:** Ich … ja …

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab.

**Snape:** Was soll das heißen?

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie Angst vor festen Bindungen haben?

**Snape: **Was hat denn das mit meinen Schülern zu tun?

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Also ja?

**Snape: **Das habe ich nicht gesagt!

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Ich glaube, Mr. Snape, Sie haben Angst gemocht zu werden, weil dann die Gefahr besteht, dass man Sie verletzen könnte. Deshalb versuchen Sie nur alles erdenkliche, damit man Sie hasst. Um von vornherein nicht enttäuscht zu werden. Habe ich Recht?

**Snape: **…

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Sir?

**Snape: **Von diesem Standpunkt habe ich das noch nie betrachtet.

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Gehen Sie in sich, dann wissen Sie, dass ich Recht habe.

**Snape: **Wie lange machen Sie diesen Beruf schon, sagten Sie?

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Zu lange.

**Snape:** Hm.

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **In Hogwarts ist es sicher schwierig jemanden kennen zu lernen? Ich stelle mir so ein Leben sehr einsam vor.

**Snape:** Im gewissen Sinne ist es wie im Kloster.

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Das glaube ich Ihnen. Nun, Sie sind täglich vom blühenden Leben umgeben, von der Jugend. Haben Sie sich schon einmal zu einem Schüler hingezogen gefühlt?  
**Snape:** Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Verzeihen Sie. Ich kann Sie nicht zwingen mir etwas zu erzählen, aber wenn diese Therapie funktionieren soll muss ich Sie besser kennen lernen. Wissen, was in Ihnen vorgeht. Nur so kann ich Ihnen helfen.

**Snape:** Herrje. Natürlich bleibt es nicht aus, ab und zu … einen interessierten Blick in Richtung eines … anschaulichen Studenten zu werfen.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Aha. Ein interessierter Blick sagen Sie. Mehr als das?

**Snape:** Wie bitte?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Bleibt es bei interessierten Blicken?

**Snape:** Glauben Sie etwa, dass ich mich an Schülern vergehe?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Aber nein Mr. Snape. Sie missverstehen mich. Ich meine ob ein interessierter Blick in Ihrem Inneren noch etwas anderes auslöst. Verlangen?

**Snape:** Was mache ich hier eigentlich…

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Liebe? Waren Sie schon einmal in einen Schüler verliebt?

**Snape:** Ich … nun … nein … ich glaube nicht … das alles ist mir gerade etwas unangenehm.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Haben Sie keine Scheu. Wir sind alle nur Menschen. Und Ihrem Fall wäre es besonders nachvollziehbar.

**Snape:** Achja und wieso das? Weil ich so unanschaulich bin, dass ich es besonders schwer habe jemandem für mich zu begeistern?  
**Dr. Lamphaticus**: Mr. Snape, ich bitte Sie! Ich meine aus eben jenen Gründen die wir am Anfang erwähnten. Dass Hogwarts eher einem Kloster gleicht, dass Sie ledig sind und ständig von wissbegierigen, hübschen jungen Zauberern umgeben sind. Zudem kommen Sie ja so gut wie nie raus.

**Snape:** Leider ist das so.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Eine Frage hätte ich da noch: diese interessierten Blicke … fallen die eher auf Mädchen oder auf Knaben?

**Snape:** …

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Mr. Snape?

**Snape:** Ich bin da nicht wählerisch…

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Interessant. Bin ich mit der Frage zu weit gegangen?

**Snape:** Ich habe sie nicht unbedingt erwartet, sagen wir es so.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Wie wäre es denn, wenn Sie versuchen etwas freundlicher zu ihren Mitmenschen zu sein?

**Snape:**_Freundlicher?_

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ähm ja. Gerade zu ihren Schülern.

**Snape:** Glauben Sie nicht, dass das etwas zu viel verlangt ist?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Glauben Sie, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann wenn Sie keine Opfer bringen? Vertrauen Sie mir, das Leben ist sehr viel schöner, wenn man gemocht wird.

**Snape:** Ach wirklich …

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Aber ja! Zu Lieben, heißt auch zu Leiden, aber ein Mensch der nicht liebt, hat kein erfülltes Leben.

**Snape**: Wir reden hier von meinen Schülern…

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ihre Schüler sind erst der Anfang. Ihre Schüler sind das Portal in ein vollkommeneres Dasein. Da können sie ihre Augenbraue gleich wieder sinken lassen, Sir. Lehrer sind von Natur aus ein Feindbild für Schüler. Doch hat ein Lehrer erst einmal die Sympathie, ja das Vertrauen eines Schülers gewonnen, kann daraus eine sehr starke Bindung entstehen!

**Snape:** Äh …

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Nicht das, was Sie denken!

**Snape:** Was denke ich denn?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Lassen wir das. Was ich sagen will ist, dass es sehr viele Schüler gibt die Lehrer mögen, wenn sie merken, dass da eine Person vor ihnen steht die nicht nur die Absicht verfolgt sie zu triezen und ihnen Hausaufgaben aufzubrummen, sondern der sie sich in bestimmten Dingen und Problemen zuwenden können!

**Snape:** Professor Lupin mag so ein Mensch sein, ich jedoch nicht!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sehen Sie, das ist eine völlig falsche Einstellung. Gehen Sie nicht so hart mit sich ins Gericht.

**Snape:** Ich bin ein Mistkerl.

**Dr. Lamphaticus**: Dann ändern Sie das! Hören Sie auf, ein Mistkerl zu sein.

**Snape:** Das will ich doch aber gar nicht!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Mr. Snape! Wieso sind Sie dann hier?

**Snape:** Weil … nun …

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Weil Sie einsam sind. Und das werden wir ändern. Bei Ihren Schülern fangen Sie an. Versuchen Sie es mit einem Lächeln.

**Snape:** Ich will wirklich keinem Angst machen. Zumindest nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Was reden Sie denn da! Zeigen Sie mir Ihr Lächeln. Nur zu! – Nun … gut … daran sollten Sie noch üben. Lächeln sie mehrmals am Tag, am besten wenn Sie an einem Spiegel vorbeigehen. Und denken Sie daran, weniger grob zu Ihren Schülern zu sein.

**Snape**: Aber Sie können doch nicht verlangen, dass ich vom einen Tag auf den anderen-

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Das tue ich doch gar nicht! Und das ist auch kaum möglich. Und _verlangen_ ist das falsche Wort. _Mir_ kann das alles egal sein. Doch als Ihr Arzt liegt es in meinem Interesse, dass Sie sich am Ende besser fühlen. Schritt für Schritt, Mr. Snape, Schritt für Schritt. Und jetzt schauen Sie nicht so grimmig drein.

**Snape: **Nun gut.

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Wunderbar. Dann bis zum nächsten mal. Lächeln, Sir, vergessen Sie das Lächeln nicht!

* * *

°lässt Konfetti auf ihre Leser rieseln° 


	3. Lucius Malfoy

Ödet euch dieses graue, kalte, verregnete, stürmische Herbstwetter auch so a? Ja? Dann hab ich hier mal wieder einen Batzen Blödsinn, der euch hoffentlich ein wenig aufmuntert.

Vielen Dank noch mal für die reviews samt Anregungen und Vorschlägen: **_Nickodemus, BlackPriestess, ChrissiTine, Maxine, Silberfluegel, Kasseopeia, Godiva, Ginny-the-Dark, Mel-one, Trisha´sDesire, Eilantha, Ginny M. Weasley, Vitanni666, Severina Skellington, Besserweis, Snape126, Malina, Anna, Rejro, Bluenergy, Serendipity44, Chrissi Chaos, FrodoBeutlin_**

Wie versprochen kommt diesmal Lucius auf die Couch. Wer der nächste sein wird steht noch in den Sternen, das wird dann sozusagen eine Überraschung (für euch UND für mich XD) Aber Vorschläge gab es ja genug. :D Ihr könntet mir erneut mitteilen wen ihr als nächstes auf der Couch sehen wollt. Und die Figur die am häufigsten genannt wird, gewinnt eine Sitzung mit Dr. Lamphaticus. :D (wenn ihr mich ärgern wollt, sagt ihr Umbridge, also bitte lasst die alte Zimtziege außerhalb der Wertung) Ich hoffe ich kann das dann am Ende auch einhalten. Umso weniger man von der Figur weiß, umso schwieriger wird es natürlich. Deshalb finde ich Vorschläge wie Fenrir Greyback zwar sehr kreativ, aber im Endeffekt wäre das wahrscheinlich nicht so witzig, da man nunmal mehr Lachen kann wenn eine Figur auf den Mops genommen wird die man besser kennt. Aber habt trotzdem keine Scheu eure intimsten Wünsche zu offenbaren. °hrhrhr° VOTE NOW! XD

Jetzt aber erstmal viel Spaß bei der heutigen Sitzung.

* * *

**Gequälte Seelen**

3. Sitzung: Lucius Malfoy

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Mr. Malfoy, willkommen. Bitte setzen Sie sich. Was führt Sie zu mir?

**Lucius:** Meine Frau.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Oh. Das heißt es gibt Probleme in Ihrer Ehe?

**Lucius:** Nein. Aber sie hat mich zu Ihnen geschickt.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Und wieso?

**Lucius:** Das würde ich auch gern wissen.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Verstehe. Erzählen Sie mir von Ihrer Frau.

**Lucius:** Sie ist wunderschön.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Des Weiteren?

**Lucius:** Sehr gut im Bett.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Was ist mit Liebe?

**Lucius:** Was soll mit ihr sein?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Empfinden Sie keine?

**Lucius:** Oh! Natürlich! Jede Nacht.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Nein ich meine … ist denn Verlangen das einzige was Sie für Ihre Frau empfinden?

**Lucius:** Nun … nein … lassen Sie mich überlegen.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ja?

**Lucius:** …

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Mr. Malfoy?

**Lucius:** Ich bin Todesser! Für so etwas ist keine Zeit!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Aha. Sie haben Komplexe.

**Lucius:** Wie war das bitte?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Komplexe.

**Lucius:** Wie können Sie es wagen?!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ich bin Ihr Psychiater. Das ist mein Beruf.

**Lucius:** Mir Komplexe zu unterstellen?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie festzustellen. Sie unterdrücken Gefühle, weil sie es für Frauensache halten. Ist es nicht so?

**Lucius:** Das ist unerhört! Ich … nun … vielleicht.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem Sohn, Mr. Malfoy.

**Lucius:** Herrje.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Welcher Art ist Ihre Beziehung zueinander?

**Lucius:** Vater und Sohn.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Das kann viel bedeuten. Hat Ihre Frau die Erziehung hauptsächlich übernommen? Oder waren Sie es? Sie beide?

**Lucius:** Das läuft relativ geteilt ab.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ist Mrs. Malfoy eine liebende Mutter?

**Lucius:** Ich würde sagen ja.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie bringt Ihren gemeinsamen Sohn also Liebe bei. Und Sie?

**Lucius:** Manieren.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Und sonst?

**Lucius:** Nun … die korrekte Ausführung gewisser Flü- ich meine Zauber.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Wie sieht es mit Sexualität aus?

**Lucius:** Wie bitte?

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Ihr Sohn. Er wurde ja sicher aufgeklärt. Von wem? Ich bin sicher, dass haben Sie übernommen?

**Lucius:** Das ist richtig.

**Dr. Lamphaticus**: Fiel es Ihnen leicht?

**Lucius:** Es war die Hölle!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Den meisten Eltern ist es peinlich ihre Kinder in die Geheimnisse der Erwachsenen einzuweihen. Wie haben Sie es ihm denn beigebracht?

**Lucius:** Ich gab ihm eines dieser Bücher. Und das war der einzige Moment in meinem Leben, in dem ich es bedauert habe, dass sich in unserer Welt Bilder bewegen. Im gewissen Sinne ist es Pornographie!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Interessanter Ansatz.

**Lucius:** Nicht wahr?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Kommen wir zu Ihrer Frau zurück. Wann haben Sie ihr das letzte Mal Blumen geschenkt?

**Lucius:** Das ist gar nicht so lange her. Ein paar Wochen vielleicht. Zu unserem Hochzeitstag.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Das ist schön. Hat sie sich darüber gefreut?

**Lucius:** Nun … das nehme ich an.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ich finde es schön, dass Sie an so was denken wie den Hochzeitstag. Die meisten Männer vergessen das.

**Lucius:** Wie stehe ich denn dann da?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Wie meinen Sie das?

**Lucius:** Wie stehe ich denn da, wenn ich meiner Frau zum Hochzeitstag keine Blumen schenke? Wie ein Scharlatan!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Aber Mr. Malfoy, diese Geste sollte doch weniger als Aushängeschild dienen um Sie in der Gesellschaft hervorzuheben, sondern eher Ihrer Frau eine persönliche Freude machen.

**Lucius:** Sie sehen das so?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Aber ja!

**Lucius:** Sie sind ein Muggel habe ich Recht?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Das tut nichts zur Sache.

**Lucius:** Tut es wohl.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Hören Sie. Meine Frau ist eine Hexe. Ich lebe nun seit Jahren in Ihrer Welt.

**Lucius:** Das sind die schlimmsten!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Mr. Malfoy, als Psychologe muss ich Dinge und Personen objektiv betrachten. Ich bitte Sie dasselbe zu tun.

**Lucius:** Tsss.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Darf ich Sie bitten ihren Spazierstock zu verstauen? Das Licht bricht sich auf dem silbernen Kopf dieser Schlange und blendet mich ganz furchtbar.

**Lucius:** Wie unaufmerksam von mir.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Macht nichts. Wo waren wir? Achja. Ihre Frau. Ich bin mit sicher Sie lieben sie.

**Lucius:** Aber ja! Wir sind das perfekte Paar.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ihr Sexualleben scheint sehr aktiv zu sein, was bei so langjährig verheirateten Paaren nicht unbedingt die Gewohnheit ist, und deshalb ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Aber der Sex kann doch nicht alles sein. Wenn das so wäre, wäre das sehr traurig.

**Lucius:** Ich wage die Behauptung, Sie und Ihre Frau gehören zu einem dieser Paare, die, wenn es hochkommt, einmal die Woche miteinander verkehren, immer am selben Tag, immer um die selbe Uhrzeit; und deshalb wollen Sie mir unterstellen, ich würde meine Frau nicht lieben. Damit würden Sie ja sagen, dass es, wenn man jemanden liebt, normal ist keinen Sex mehr miteinander zu haben! Wenn das so ist, dann verstehe ich die Welt nicht mehr!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Aber nein! Ich will damit lediglich sagen, dass Sex nicht alles ist. Dass zu einer langen und tiefen Beziehung oder gar Ehe sehr viel mehr gehört, und dass Sex nur eine von vielen Formen des Liebesbeweises ist. Und bitte, Mr. Malfoy, Sie müssen nicht beleidigend werden.

**Lucius:** Aber ich habe recht, nicht wahr?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Mein Sexualleben tut hier nun absolut nichts zur Sache!

**Lucius.** Ich habe Recht!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Mr. Malfoy! Ich bitte Sie!

**Lucius:** Fahren Sie fort.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Danke! Nun, Sie haben gerade sehr heftig reagiert, als ich es gewagt habe ihre Liebe zu ihrer Ehefrau zu bezweifeln. Was mich zu dem Schluss führt, dass Sie sie tatsächlich lieben.

**Lucius:** Ich habe Geld ausgegeben und den Weg auf mich genommen, damit Sie mir sagen, dass ich meine Frau liebe?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie waren sich dessen zu Beginn nicht ganz sicher! Außerdem ist der Sinn der Sache nicht, dass ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie Ihre Frau lieben, sondern dass Sie das tun!

**Lucius:** Ich liebe meine Frau!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Wunderbar. Sagen Sie es gleich noch einmal!

**Lucius:** Ich lieb- was zum Henker mache ich hier eigentlich?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie lieben ihre Frau! Ich meine … Sie sprechen gerade das aus, was sie vielleicht in der letzten Zeit vergessen hatten.

**Lucius:** Sie glauben, dass man _vergessen_ kann, einen Menschen zu lieben?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie würden gar nicht glauben zu was der Mensch alles fähig ist. Ich fasse das für Sie kurz zusammen: Als ich sie fragte was Sie für Ihre Frau empfinden, sprachen Sie von Dingen wie Begehren und Lust. Von Liebe war nicht die Rede.

**Lucius:** Also schön, ich liebe meine Frau, was wir jetzt festgestellt haben. Deshalb weiß ich aber immer noch nicht, wieso sie mich hergeschickt hat!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Wann haben Sie Ihr das letzte Mal gesagt, dass Sie sie lieben?

**Lucius:** Wollen sie jetzt ein genaues Datum oder was?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Nun werden Sie mal nicht patzig! Nein. Aber sie könnten so etwas sagen wie _Erst gestern_ oder _letzte Woche_ oder _letzten Monat_ …. Umso länger es zurückliegt, umso offensichtlicher wird der Grund, aus dem Sie gerade vor mir sitzen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich Ihre Frau mehr Bestätigung wünscht. Nun? Mr. Malfoy? Sie sind ja plötzlich so still.

**Lucius:** Pardon.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ich kann mir vorstellen, was gerade in Ihnen vorgeht. Dafür gibt es nicht einmal einen fachsprachlichen Begriff. Es ist schlicht und einfach: ein schlechtes Gewissen. Habe ich Recht?

**Lucius:** Vielleicht …

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Mr. Malfoy, Sie wissen doch, wie die Frauen sind! Wenn es nach ihnen ginge, müssten wir es mehrmals am Tag zu ihnen sagen. Wenn Liebe an dem Mantra _Ich liebe dich _abgemessen werden würde, sähe es für uns Männer sehr schlecht aus, das sage ich Ihnen!

**Lucius:** Da muss ich Ihnen wohl recht geben.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sehen Sie! Aber ich will sie ja nicht verschrecken! Doch wie es den Anschein macht, ist es in Ihrem Fall wirklich etwas länger her.

**Lucius:** Ja, leider ist das so.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Das dachte ich mir. Aber, Sir, nun wissen sie ja, wo das Problem liegt. Was ist das erste was Sie tun, wenn Sie nach Hause kommen?

**Lucius:** Nun … das was wohl jeder Mensch macht, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Ich lege meinen Mantel ab-

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Sie sind nicht ganz bei der Sache! Was tun Sie wenn sie _heute_ nach Hause kommen? Was sagen Sie?

**Lucius:** Oh … nun, ich schätze… _Ich liebe dich_!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Hervorragend! Wenn es möglich wäre das dann auch noch etwas überzeugender klingen zu lassen…

**Lucius:** Ich denke es wird mir leichter von der Zunge gehen wenn ich meine Frau vor Augen habe und nicht _Sie_!

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Natürlich! Ich will Sie nicht überfordern, aber wenn Sie schon dabei sind, Gefühle zu zeigen: geben Sie Ihrem Sohn ein wenig davon ab, er wird es Ihnen danken.

**Lucius:** Ich werde mich bemühen.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ganz toll! So wird ein Schuh draus!

**Lucius:** Wie bitte?

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Ach nichts, das ist nur so eine Muggelredewendung.

**Lucius:** Verstehe.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Nun denn, Mr. Malfoy, ich hoffe ich konnte Ihnen helfen. Melden Sie sich bei mir, wenn Sie mögen, und berichten Sie mir von ihren Erfolgen. Sollte die Ursache Ihres Besuchs am Ende doch eine andere gewesen sein, bin ich natürlich jederzeit gerne dazu bereit, Sie erneut willkommen zu heißen.

**Lucius:** Natürlich sind Sie das, immerhin bezahle ich Sie ja auch für den ganzen Unsinn.

**Dr. Lamphaticus:** Nana, ich glaube kaum, dass Ihre Frau diese Sache als Unsinn bezeichnen wird. Auf wieder sehen, Sir.

**Lucius:** Doktor, guten Tag.

**Dr. Lamphaticus: **Sie lieben ihre Frau!Guten Tag!

* * *

neben dem Voten nicht vergessen mir mitzuteilen für wie kaputt ihr Lucius haltet und ob ihr den guten Dokor L. weiterempfehlen würdet XD 


End file.
